1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the selection of a new variety of mushroom plant. Pure cultures of Pleurotus ostreatus were reproduced vegetatively for a period of time. A strain which possessed morphological and production characteristics which were unique and desirable was selected for the purpose of this petition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The carpophore or fruit body of the mushroom culture is identified as a Pleurotus ostreatus as described by Smith. "Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats" by Alexander H. Smith, published by Hafner Press in 1949. Fruit bodies of the parent material vegetative selection, were examined by Orson K. Miller, Jr. while in Idaho and identified as a variety of Pleurotus ostreatus. This parent material vegetative selection was presented as a patent application filed May 25, 1984 under Ser. No. 615,105 and is now abandoned.